Double Jeopardy
by CAJeannieFan57
Summary: I Dream of Jeannie and The Bob Newhart Show crossover, 2nd in a series. Dr Bellows and Dr Hartley meet at a convention and find that they have a LOT more in common than just their professions! Sequel to I Dream of Genie. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The Plans

**DOUBLE JEOPARDY**

**TBNS/IDOJ Crossover **

**Set at end of Season 6 of TBNS**

**By CAJeannieFan57/Donna **

Bob Hartley was sitting at his desk in his office, looking over the mail that Carol just brought in. One thing that caught his eye was a brochure for a convention of psychologists and psychiatrists, to be held in early June in Houston, Texas. Pouring over the list of activities and workshops available, he decided to make plans to attend. 'Maybe this will give me the new spark I need – I'm getting bored with the psychology business,' Bob thought. He brought the paperwork to his secretary, Carol, and asked her to fill it out and make flight arrangements for both him and Emily, his wife.

Carol smiled, "Just what you need, Bob. A little work, a little play."

Later, at home, Emily wasn't so sure. First, she was still a little nervous about flying. She also wasn't sure about Houston in June, or what she would do with herself while Bob was in meetings and workshops. Bob had his way, though.

The two went over the list of things in Houston and began to plan their trip. If they could stay an extra day, they could see some of the other sights in Houston, including a tour of NASA's Johnson Space Center. Emily began to look forward to the trip.

On the plane, Emily looked at the list of workshops that Bob was planning to attend. "Bob, what's this one, 'Patient Delusions'?"

"That's when a patient believes in things that don't exist, like Superman, witches or genies," Bob explained.

"Do you have any patients with that?"

"Not at the current time," Bob told her. He had never told Emily the story about the genie that Howard said landed in the cockpit of his plane about a month before. "But you never know."

Emily nodded, thinking about the time when Howard had come over to the house saying that he was grounded from flying because a genie landed in his lap in the plane. Bob refused to tell her the whole story, saying that it was not professional to do so, particularly when Emily knew the patient. She read on. "What's this one, The Battered Patient?" she asked.

"Sometimes someone has problems after they've been attacked, such as in a mugging," Bob explained.

"But you don't have any patients like that, do you?"

"Not at the moment, Emily, but I practice in downtown Chicago. It may happen at any time, and knowing new techniques will assist me."


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day of Convention

Chapter 2 – The First Day of the Convention

The hotel where the convention was held was on the south side of Houston, instead of the north side where most conventions went. This location made it more feasible for Dr Alfred Bellows, chief psychiatrist for NASA, to attend. NASA's Johnson Space Center was on the south side of Houston, near the town of Nassau Bay and the waters of Clear Lake. It was rare for a military psychiatrist to be able to attend conventions, but when Dr Bellows received the brochure for this one, he knew he should attend. Several workshops caught his eye, particularly one entitled "Patient Delusions." For more than 12 years, he had been dealing with Astronauts Tony Nelson and Roger Healey, both of whom seemed to act strangely and have unexplained things happen to them. Then, about six weeks before the convention was to take place, Roger Healey was found in a hospital in Washington, D.C., beaten by an attacker. Suddenly, the workshop entitled "The Battered Patient" attracted Dr Bellows.

On the first day of the convention, Bob was dressing in the hotel room and asked, "So, Emily, what do you plan to do today?"

"While you were registering last night, Bob, I signed up for a bus trip to The Galleria and some other shopping plazas here."

Bob gulped. "Well, all right, be careful, and remember, we didn't bring any extra suitcases." He was envisioning a suitcase full of new clothes for Emily.

She laughed. "No, Bob, sometimes window shopping is far more fun!"

The convention opened with a mass gathering of psychologists and psychiatrists in the same room, listening to a keynote speaker and then a description of some of the workshop offerings. Bob looked around to see if there was anyone he knew from previous conventions, but came up dry.

Bob had signed up for a workshop called "Paranoia." He had several patients that could fall under the description of "paranoid" and thought maybe he could learn something new. Unfortunately, it was two hours worth of drivel that he had already tried and hadn't worked. At lunch he sat with four other psychologists who had been in that workshop with him, and found that they all agreed – their time might have been better used somewhere else.

One rule that Bob had learned many years before, at these conventions, is that one never mentioned names of patients. That was a breach of etiquette. Occasionally someone might use a first name, but never a last name.

The afternoon would hold two sessions. The first one was about Patient Delusions. Bob went in to the room, where they obviously expected about 30 doctors, and sat down. Shortly thereafter, a man in an Air Force uniform with colonel's bird insignia took the seat next to Bob.

The man introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Alfred Bellows of NASA."

Bob was startled, but came back with "Bob Hartley, of Chicago." The two exchanged small talk about Chicago, as Dr Bellows had once visited Chicago.

"Two of my astronauts were responsible for ensuring that the Museum of Science and Industry's space section was accurate, during the Apollo project," Dr Bellows proudly told Bob.

"Great museum," Bob replied. "My wife takes her third graders there every year, and they stop in the space section. That's part of the third grade studies in Illinois."

The workshop was interesting, and at one time, the presenter asked the doctors to break into small groups for an activity. Bob and Alfred joined two other doctors, near them, for the activity. During the activity, Bob let on that one of his patients had delusions of seeing a genie in the cockpit of his plane.

"Tell me, does this patient also have … strange things … happen to him all the time?" Alfred Bellows asked.

Bob chuckled, "You'd have to know How – my patient. I think he's constantly jet-lagged because he works for an airline. He seems to know when he's home, but never knows what time it is. These flyers – their heads are in the clouds all the time!" He then looked at Dr Bellows. "If you deal with astronauts, do they have that same problem?"

Dr Bellows shook his head first, "I don't think they…" then thought again. "Well, maybe they do. I've got two astronauts that always have something strange going on with them, particularly one. But I have yet to figure out what makes it all happen!"

At the end of the workshop, Dr Bellows turned to Dr Hartley and said, "Are you here in Houston alone?"

"No, my wife is with me. She's out shopping today," he said, and rolled his eyes.

"The Galleria, no doubt," Alfred Bellows stated with a wry smile, and got a nod from Bob. "I'd like to invite you and your wife to dinner at my house, perhaps tomorrow evening when there is nothing on the schedule? I'll arrange a tour of NASA – your wife should find that interesting if she teaches space science."

Bob gladly accepted the invitation on his and Emily's behalf, and went on to his next workshop. This time, the subject was "The Adult A.D.D./A.D.H.D." A.D.H.D., or Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, was a fairly new syndrome and its treatment, controversial. It was mostly diagnosed in children, but more and more, medical doctors were saying it was an adult disorder as well. Treatments ranged from diet and nutrition management, to psychological consultations, to prescription medication such as Ritalin. Bob had read an article in one of his professional journals about the syndrome and decided that he should attend this workshop, which proved interesting. As he listened, he realized that his neighbor, Howard Borden, had many of the symptoms of the adult A.D.H.D.


	3. Chapter 3 Second Day of Convention

Chapter 3 – Second Day of the Convention

On the second day of the convention, Emily said that she and some of the other doctor's wives were going to treat themselves to a spa. The hotel had a shuttle to the nearby spa. Bob told her to have a great time but be back by 5:00 because they were going to dinner at a local doctor's home that evening.

Bob and Dr Bellows met up in their first workshop that morning, "The Battered Patient." Alfred asked Bob why he was attending that particular seminar.

Bob replied, "When you live in an urban area, you never know when you'll get a patient referred because of urban violence. How about you?"

"I have an astronaut who was mauled about three months ago. We couldn't find him for about 3 weeks or so."

Bob looked startled, realizing that this story coincided with a story that Howard had told him. "How did you find him?"

"It was the strangest thing, but with that particular astronaut, that's not too surprising. Someone – a complete stranger – found him in Washington, D.C., and called his family. I'm not even sure how it happened," Dr Bellows said, confused.

"Do you know the name of the man who found your astronaut?" Bob asked.

"No. All I know about him is that he is a navigator for a commercial airliner," Dr Bellows stated, shaking his head.

Bob knew then, that this story and Howard's story were one and the same. How a genie became involved, he still didn't understand. But perhaps, together, he and Alfred Bellows could straighten out two astronauts and one airline navigator. Bob decided to wait until they were in the privacy of Dr Bellows' home, where they could speak more freely of patient identities.

Emily met Bob in the room, just before 5:00 pm. She appeared refreshed and full of chatter about her day. "Oh, I had the most marvelous day, Bob – for $100, I was treated like a queen! Mud baths, steam baths, a massage – I feel about 10 years younger."

"Emily, you're not old enough to feel ten years younger," Bob cracked.

She threw her arms around him. "You are so sweet, Bob." After she'd hugged him, she asked, "Now, how are we getting to this psychiatrist's home?"

Dr Bellows met Bob and Emily in the lobby of the hotel, and drove them to Nassau Bay. He gave them a brief tour of the Johnson Space Center before taking them to the Bellows' home, stating that he had already arranged a private tour for them of some of the buildings for the day after the convention ended. One of his senior astronauts would be the tour guide.

Bob was curious. "Would that be Tony Nelson or Roger Healey, by any chance?"

Dr Bellows looked startled. "It could be. I have about three others that can do them. It will depend on who is on the training schedule for that day and who has free time."

"Wasn't Roger Healey the one who was mauled in Washington, D.C.?" Bob decided to be blunt.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Did it make the papers in Chicago?"

"No, it made the newspapers in Washington, D.C., which my neighbor brings to me once in awhile," Bob explained.

Alfred Bellows brought the Hartley's in to his home, introduced them to his wife, Amanda. "It's nice that I can meet some of the civilian doctors and their wives, for a change. I get so TIRED of everyone wearing uniforms all the time!" Amanda gushed as they ate dinner that evening.

"Believe me, much as I enjoy eating out, having a home-cooked meal in the middle of a vacation is a pleasure," Emily responded. "This roast is outstanding! I would love the recipe!"

"Oh, thank you. Actually, one of our astronaut's wives gave me the recipe. You don't cook it in the oven, you do it in a Crock Pot." Amanda excused herself from the table, went into the kitchen, and came out bearing a 3"x5" index card, which she handed to Emily.

Emily read the card, which said, "Recipe from the kitchen of Tracy Healey." Emily gulped. This really WAS from an astronaut's wife. "May I copy this after dinner, please?"

"Oh, my dear, just keep it. I know the recipe by heart, and if I forget, I can always call Tracy and ask."

After dinner, Emily helped Amanda stack the dishes in the dishwasher while the men settled in the living room. Bob was dying to talk about Howard and his relationship to Roger Healey, and decided to just be blunt.

"You confirmed that the astronaut that was mugged in Washington, D.C. was Roger Healey. How is he doing?" Bob asked.

"Physically, he's healed and back to work. But I won't put him back on the flight rotation list yet."

"In other words, he's still grounded, as my neighbor would say," Bob clarified.

"No, I'll let him fly – all of our astronauts are accomplished pilots. Colonel Healey is one of the best. I just won't put him back on the list where he can be chosen for a mission," Dr Bellows stated.

"Why not?"

"He had amnesia for the longest time and still occasionally has lapses in memory. When Colonel Nelson found him, in Washington, D.C., he didn't remember anyone until somehow, Tracy and Skylar were brought to him. Oh," he thought and added, "that's Colonel Healey's wife and daughter."

"Was he struck on the head?"

"On the head, arms, carved with a knife on his arms and came close to severing an artery, kicked in the gut and other places – according to the doctors at both Walter Reed and the VA Hospital, it was pretty bad. Fortunately, Colonel Healey remembers very little about the mauling. He was hit first on the head and knocked out, then we figure they tried to kill him."

Bob shuddered and shook his head. "And this is one of our finest. What were they after?"

"No one knows that, either. The NASA plans he was carrying made it to Headquarters, intact, so it wasn't that. Maybe they thought he'd have a lot of money on him. His wallet and ID packet all disappeared. But nothing was ever placed on the credit card, at least not to Tracy's knowledge. As soon as Colonel Healey was missing for 48 hours, she cancelled their MasterCharge account, figuring that might bring him home. He may have had about a hundred cash on him. Maybe they were mad that's all he had," Dr Bellows went on.

"I think one of my patients is the one that actually located him, Alfred," Bob stated. "I've heard this entire story before. Is he suffering the typical after effects?"

As the women came into the room bearing plates of cake for dessert, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that, dear," Alfred Bellows said to his wife, then turning to Bob, "but Bob, I want to hear the rest of the story, because yes, he's definitely suffering. This is too bizarre to let go!"


	4. Chapter 4 along Comes Roger

Chapter 4 – Along Comes Roger

Alfred Bellows went to the door and opened it to find the three Healeys standing on the porch. Roger said, "Dr Bellows, you took a file home that Tony wanted me to read. Now you're at this convention and …."

"Come in, Colonel, Tracy, I'll get it," Dr Bellows said, and the Healeys walked in. Before getting the file, though, he brought them into the living room. "Bob and Emily Hartley, I'd like you to meet – "

"Howard, what are you doing here?" Bob immediately said.

"I thought you were on a flight to Los Angeles!" Emily added.

Roger looked puzzled, but Tracy giggled. "I think you have the wrong person," she said. "Do you somehow know Howard Borden of Chicago?"

Dr Bellows froze, as did Bob Hartley. "Yes, Howard is our neighbor," Bob stated. "He's a navigator for a commercial airliner."

Emily stared at Roger. "You're not Howard?"

"No, I'm Roger Healey. But my wife tells me that Howard was the one that found me in Washington, D.C. Someday I'd like to meet him, to thank him."

Dr Bellows and Dr Hartley looked at each other. "This is VERY bizarre. We need to talk!" Bob said.

"I'll get that file, Colonel Healey," Dr Bellows said, and went upstairs to his den.

Amanda introduced Emily and Bob to the Healeys. Emily squatted down to the little four-year old girl and smiled before she said, "Hello. Oh, you look just like your daddy! You could be Howard's little girl, that's certain!" Skylar smiled back before Emily stood back up.

Tracy chuckled. "She's not, I assure you. She's ours." Tracy took Roger's arm. "I can prove it," she giggled.

Roger looked at her in a relaxed, nonchalant way and smiled lovingly at his wife. "Yeah, I think you can. Only don't go around kissing other men any more just to prove they're not me." He laughed, obviously in on the way Tracy had proved that Howard wasn't Roger, but not upset about it.

"Would you rather I have asked to see his –"

"NO," was Roger's immediate response. Bob and Emily looked puzzled, but Amanda had been apprised of the story and giggled. Tracy had proven Roger's identity by the presence of a mole in a very private part of his body.

Dr Bellows came back down with the file. Before the Healeys left, though, Tracy turned back. "Dr Bellows, Mrs. Bellows, I meant to mention – I'm having a small dinner party tomorrow night, and we were hoping you could join us. And Dr and Mrs. Hartley, we would love to have you, too."

Amanda accepted right away, as did Emily.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dinner Party

Chapter 5 – The Dinner Party

Drs. Hartley and Bellows met up again on the third day of the convention, in the workshop about Patient Delusions. After the presenter spoke, he fielded questions from the doctors in attendance. Both Bob and Alfred asked questions that showed they were not just trying to learn about the treatment of a disorder – they were trying to see if the presenter happened to believe in things such as witches or genies. At the end of the seminar, they sat down in the hallway.

"Do you have a patient who thinks he has seen a genie?" Alfred asked Bob.

"Well….to be honest….yes. He believes that this genie – blinked into his workplace and sat in his lap. A girl genie. A very PRETTY one, no less. And you?"

"I have two astronauts who have strange things happen to them – and in sitting in this workshop, I'm now wondering if they have a – believe in genies or witches or something."

Neither man wanted to give away the identity of their patient, now.

Roger Healey greeted the Bellows and the Hartleys at his door, and brought them into the home. Emily looked around the house, which was lovely and obviously decorated by a woman with good taste. There were a few indications that a child lived there as well, by a few toys in the corner and a child-drawn picture tacked to a small bulletin board that had "I (heart) U" on it, but the child was nowhere in sight. Emily went into the kitchen to see if she could help Tracy, and came across another young couple in there, with two children.

"Oh, Mrs. Hartley, welcome!" Tracy told her. "I didn't know you had arrived. Emily Hartley, this is my brother Tony Nelson, his wife Jeannie, and these two tornadoes are their children, Janae and T.J." She indicated the two children who were busy in one corner twirling themselves around, making themselves dizzy and then laughing about it.

"I am pleased to meet you," Jeannie shook Emily's hand, and then turned to her children. "Janae, T.J., go up to Skylar's room and play, please."

"I'm glad to meet you too," Tony said.

Emily was awed. She didn't expect to meet TWO astronauts that had stepped on the moon. "It's my pleasure."

In the meantime, Janae did something that caught Emily's eye. She pulled her brother in to her side and was about to assume a strange position. Jeannie caught what she was doing and said, "Janae. The NORMAL way, Daughter."

"Yes, Mama, I'm sorry, Mama." Janae hung her head and took her little brother by the hand, and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that," Tony apologized, almost superfluously, though. "She gets in the most – giddy – moods, sometimes."

"How old are the children?" Emily asked.

"T.J. is four, and Janae just turned 7," Tony replied.

"Oh, going into kindergarten and second grade?" Emily, ever the teacher, had to ask.

"My wife teaches both children at home. Janae just finished the third grader's math curriculum and reads the fourth grade reader. T.J. just finished the second grade math workbook and will read anything about airplanes that we give him." Tony was obviously very proud of his children's accomplishments.

"That's very impressive, Colonel," Emily said.

The group, except for Tracy, had gathered in the living room, once the children were safely upstairs playing. They were in the midst of an animated discussion about things to see and do in the Houston area, when the doorbell rang. Roger looked at it, puzzled. He didn't think Tracy had invited anyone else. As he stood up to answer the door, Tracy came flying in from the kitchen.

"I'll get it. I meant to tell you, Roger, I got a phone call about two hours ago. Don't be too amazed, all right, honey?" she said.

A six-foot tall man resembling Roger Healey walked through the door, wearing an airline navigator's uniform and carrying a small flight bag. He gave Tracy a hug. "Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Healey." He looked at the group assembled and grinned. "Wow. I can't believe this! I know everybody here except you two!" he said as he came into the living room, staring at Dr and Mrs. Bellows, first.

"I guess I better introduce you to the ones you DON'T know, Howard," Tracy giggled. "You've met my husband, but I don't think he was cognizant of anyone else at the time. Howard Borden, meet Roger Healey."

The two men stared at each other while others looked on. Howard spoke first. "Everyone says you look like me. I can't see it."

Roger shook his head, "Me either."

Emily broke up in laughter. "Then why can everyone else see it? Howard, what are you doing here?"

Howard did his usual airhead routine. "Emily? What are you doing here? Bob, is that you? I'm in Houston, right? Not in Chicago!"

Bob hid a smile. "I met Dr Alfred Bellows at the convention. He's the chief psychiatrist at NASA, and we hit it off immediately. And I happen to agree, the two of you could be identical twins."

Roger looked over at Dr Bellows, who nodded and said, "Yes, Colonel Healey, they do say everyone in the world has a double. There's yours, and he flies too. Lands, what IS this world coming to!"

Introductions to the Bellows went forth. Then Roger invited Howard into the kitchen for a moment, wanting to ask him a few questions about how he happened to be found, and to say a quiet word of thanks. The two were facing each other as the kitchen door opened and Roger's four year old daughter walked in.

"Daddy, can I have a glass –," Skylar stopped, suddenly, looking from one man to another. "But – which is - MOMMY! There's TWO daddies in here!" She ran screaming into the living room, and both Roger and Howard cracked up.

Roger spoke first. "I think my daughter just told me what neither of us wanted to admit. Maybe we DO look alike!"

"Maybe," Howard said.

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes, I have a son. He's 10, and his name's Howard, like me," Howard explained. "And your little girl – she's so cute – I've always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter, but I'm divorced."

"Just once?"

"Yes. Howie lives with his mother."

"Well, I've been divorced once, but I remarried Tracy. We're trying to make it work, for Skylar's sake."

While the two men were standing there, Janae suddenly materialized out of nowhere, or so Howard thought. Howard stood there amazed as Roger just looked at Janae and said, "Yes, sweetie?" as if he didn't notice how strangely she'd arrived.

"Skylar came down here looking for a glass of milk. Where'd she go?" Janae said, then noticed Howard. "Oh, hello, Mr. Borden. Wow! You and Uncle Roger DO look alike, see!"

"Janae, then, how did you know which one was me, and which one was Mr. Borden?" Roger was curious.

"Oh, Uncle Roger, I don't think you can know that."

"Honey, your parents and I have been bosom friends for years. You can tell me about anything."

"Well, I have really good eyesight," Janae whispered.

Howard looked puzzled, but Roger looked at Janae. "And what is it that you see?"

She whispered even quieter, "Your – um – underwear. I think your name is sewn on them."

Roger looked a little embarrassed. "Yes – um – Tracy bought those for me."

"They're awfully little underwear, Uncle Roger." Roger blushed.

Howard cracked up laughing. "And anything about me that you see, young lady?"

"Well, I don't know you as well – Uncle Roger?"

"Go ahead, sweetie, I think your mother has blinked him all over."

"You have a note in your pocket, Mr. Borden, that says 'Howard Borden' and a lot of times on it," Janae told him. "And besides, your uniform is a different color from Uncle Roger's. His is green."

Howard reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper that Janae was talking about. "That's my work schedule. You can really SEE all that?" Howard was incredulous.

The two men laughed again. "Yes, Janae has incredible eyesight, for a little genie." To Janae, Roger said, "I think we made Skylar a little scared, honey. She's probably in with Aunt Tracy. But Janae, please WALK in there? Dr. and Mrs. Bellows are there, along with some other people you haven't met yet." But it was too late. Janae already blinked and popped out.

Janae blinked into the living room and then looked around, realizing that she'd just made a BIG mistake. She was used to being able to blink anywhere she wanted in her own house or Aunt Tracy's and Uncle Roger's, only being careful around certain people. She wasn't aware that there were going to be uninformed humans at the dinner tonight!

Bob, Emily, Dr Bellows, and Mrs. Bellows all stared at the little girl who seemingly arrived out of nowhere. Tony and Tracy, with Skylar in her lap, got nervous. Jeannie surprised Tony and Tracy by immediately taking charge of the situation.

"Janae Antoinette Nelson," she said in a voice that Janae hadn't heard very often. Jeannie stood up and took Janae by the hand. "To the kitchen. NOW."

Janae trembled. "But, Mama, I…."

"The kitchen, Daughter."

As the two went into the kitchen, Roger and Howard came out of the kitchen to join the rest of the group. Tony commented, rather nervously, "My daughter occasionally forgets that she doesn't belong in the middle of adult conversations."

Dr. Bellows looked at Tony and said, "But she just … popped in from nowhere!"

Roger, from behind Dr. Bellows said, "Oh, she was just in the kitchen. That's hardly 'nowhere'. Though you may not believe that when you're trying to find the homemade cookies that Tracy just hid." Tracy grinned at him and threw a living room pillow at him, which he expertly caught and pitched back at her before sitting next to her on the sofa and sneaking a nibble on her earlobe. Everyone else noticed and smiled.

It was obvious to Dr. and Mrs. Bellows that there was young love all around them. Tony and Jeannie occasionally stole passionate, loving glances at each other, then worried looks at their children. Bob and Emily Hartley obviously had a special love for one another and a respect for their surroundings at the same time. Roger and Tracy were evidently reveling in being together again after Roger's unfortunate incident, but keeping their obvious passion for each other to a playful mode, with guests in the home.

Howard, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by being the odd man out. Several times during the evening, he got down on the floor and played with one or all three of the children. T.J. had him playing with toy planes, so Howard showed him how he had flown some during the post-Korean war days. He was more comfortable with the planes than he was with Janae's and Skylar's dolls, but both Dr Hartley and Dr Bellows thought that he'd enjoy them more if he'd had a daughter of his own.

At the dinner table, which was very full, the adults were having a conversation about NASA's future, since Emily had asked if they could talk about any of NASA's plans. T.J. was trying to get his father's attention so that he could have more chicken. When he failed, he decided to do the only thing that would work at home – he squealed. He got the adults' attention when the platter of chicken raised six-inches above the table and seemingly floated down the table. Roger instinctively grabbed it as it went by him.

"Anyone want more chicken?" he asked.

"Me, Uncle Roger. Please?" T.J. requested.

Tony glared at his son as Dr Bellows, Amanda, and Emily began to exclaim over the floating meat platter. T.J. looked sheepish and then helped himself, the normal way, to another slice of chicken.

"What" Emily asked, puzzled.

"Oh, this is NOTHING compared to things I've seen!" Dr Bellows stated. "I'd just like to know HOW that happened!"

"How WHAT happened, sir?" Tony asked. Bob looked at him, and knew he was nervous.

"That platter just went floating by!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Just an experiment, sir, to see who's awake and ready for dessert, maybe," Tony tried to keep everyone from asking.

"Nonsense, Colonel. One of these days, I'm going to catch you in the act of whatever it is you do, and we will be having a LONG session!" Dr Bellows stated.

The children stayed at the table to have dessert, but the adults were invited to have dessert and coffee in the living room. Tracy was serving pie.

Emily took several bites of the pie. "This is the best apple pie I've ever tasted! Tracy, you must have the best recipes!"

Tracy blushed. "Thank you. But I can't take any credit for the pie – Jeannie brought it over."

"It is a recipe that I entered in a baking contest last year," Jeannie explained.

From the dining room table, Janae commented, "We ate apple pie every night for a whole week before Mama got the recipe right!" The adults all laughed.

Emily leaned over to Tracy and whispered, "Bob doesn't usually care much for chicken, but I noticed he ate two slices of yours tonight. That's a compliment to you." Tracy blushed again.

At the end of the evening, Tony and Jeannie and the children were the first to leave. Jeannie went outside first, then came back in carrying four small boxes. "These are gifts for everyone here." She handed each a box. Roger opened the Healey box and his eyes got wide.

"Pipchicks! Cool! Thanks, Jeannie!" he said.

"JEANNIE!" Tony Nelson obviously was annoyed, and led his family out the door to a chorus of goodbyes and thank you's for the dinner.

"What are Pipchicks?" Howard asked.

"A candy that she makes. Just be careful, and don't eat too many at once," Tracy replied. "And I don't have her recipe for this."

Roger, remembering the truckload of dates that Tony had to pit once, said, "Believe me, Trace honey, you don't want that recipe!"


	6. Chapter 6 Is the Secret Out?

Chapter 6 – Is the Secret Out?

The next day, the Hartleys were in the lobby of their hotel waiting for their NASA tour guide. Dr Bellows had been unsure who was going to do the tour. Bob was relieved when Roger showed up, in full Army uniform rather than his flight suit, to pick them up.

"Mornin', folks. I'm your tour guide this morning," Roger told them.

As Roger took them all over the Johnson Space Center, into Mission Control, some of the office spaces, Emily asked a lot of questions. Bob tried to get him on the subject of Jeannie, but Roger wasn't budging. Finally, Bob took him aside.

"Roger, you have a Top Secret Clearance, don't you?" Bob asked.

"Of course, all astronauts do."

"If I tell you something in confidence, it isn't going any further, is it?"

"No, I keep secrets pretty well," Roger replied, thinking of the secret he'd been keeping for about 13 years. "What's up?"

"Well – I have a patient in Chicago who thinks a female genie landed on his lap in the cockpit of a plane," Bob said. He expected a huge laugh out of Roger, and was surprised when he didn't get it.

"A female genie? What did she look like, did he say?"

"Oh, yes, he described her to me perfectly. Blond, gorgeous, perfect figure – wearing a pink – um – harem outfit." Bob felt silly just saying the words.

"Sounds like my kind of a dream," Roger said, smiling a wicked sort of grin.

"He said her NAME was Jeannie."

"Oh, really? Well, what else would a female genie be called? FAWZIA?" he said, trying to make a joke of a situation that was steadily making him nervous. He wondered if Dr Hartley was in cahoots with Dr Bellows, to try to catch him and Tony.

"It does sound rather – preposterous, doesn't it. But I'm going to tell you something else, because I think you're a man of your word, and that you do NOT reveal secrets readily," Bob said. Roger nodded, and Bob went on. "The woman was Tony Nelson's wife, and my patient – is my neighbor Howard."

Roger was determined not to spill the beans, after 13 years. So he didn't say a thing.

"Do you think he's being serious? After what I saw last night at your house, I think he is."

Roger turned and put his big hand on the shorter man's shoulder and said, "Dr. Hartley, I think you should go with it, as you psychiatrists and psychologists would say. Let him talk to you, and get it off his chest. He may need to talk about it."

Bob could see he wasn't going to get a real answer, yes or no, from Roger Healey. He tried another tactic. "What did you think of your double, my friend Howard?"

"Seems like a nice fellow. I'm glad he found me. But he may need to come out of the clouds a little more often."

Bob had to laugh at that. He'd felt the same way about Howard, many times.

Meanwhile, back in Chicago a few days later, Howard dropped into the Hartley apartment as he often did.

"Hi, Bob, hi, Emily. How was Houston?" he asked.

"Very nice. I'm glad I went, but I think some of my patients missed me. How about you, what did you think of Houston?"

"I still think Jeannie's a genie. But I may be crazy," Howard stated, and trotted out the apartment door, leaving Emily with her jaw dropped and Bob with a twinkle in his eyes.

**_Copyright 2005 CAJeannieFan57/Donna Ransdell _**

**Tracy****'s Crock Pot Roast Beef**

1 roast beef (Tracy uses rump roast or chuck roast, but sirloin works well, too)

Onion powder

2 cans whole potatoes, drained

Optional: baby carrots

Mixture: 1/3 cup soy sauce, 1/3 cup Worcestershire sauce, 1/3 cup water

Put the roast in the crock pot. Sprinkle onion powder on the roast, to taste. Add the cans of potatoes. If you want, add baby carrots. Pour the liquid mixture over the roast and potatoes. Put the lid on the crock pot. Cook 6 hours on high or 12 hours on low. Serve with a vegetable.

**Tracy's Crock Pot Roast Chicken**

1 roaster chicken, large

1 cup water

Put roaster chicken in the crockpot, being careful to remove any giblets or bag of giblets that might be hidden inside it. Pour one cup water over the chicken. Cook about 10 hours on low, or 5 hours on high.

**Roger's Old Fashioned Noodles**

2 packages frozen egg noodles (such as Grandma's brand)

Cook noodles as suggested on package, substituting some of the liquid from the chicken cooking in the crockpot for the water suggested on the package. Bring to a boil, cook on low simmer for about 35 minutes till noodles are to taste.

**Jeannie's Apple Pie **

Pastry for a 2-crust pie

¾-1 cup sugar

2 tbsp flour

½ to 1 tsp cinnamon

1/8 tsp nutmeg

¼ tsp salt

6-7 cups sliced peeled apples

2 tbsp butter

Combine sugar, flour, cinnamon, nutmeg and salt. Mix lightly though apples sliced ¼" thick. Heap in pastry-lined 9" pie pan. Dot with butter. Adjust top crust and curved edges; cut vents.

Bake in hot oven 425F 50 to 60 minutes, or until crust is browned and apples are tender.

NOTE: Amount of sugar you will need with vary with the tartness of apples. This, and the spices, are what took me so long to perfect the pie for the contest!

Jeannie


End file.
